The Scarred Life of Evelyn Wayne
by AlwayzWriting
Summary: Evelyn Wayne is deeply scarred, mentally, emotionally and physically. It's these scars that attract the Joker to her. Can the Princess of Gotham resist the Clown Prince of Crime, or will she receive even more scars at his hands?
1. Chapter 1

Scars were a dominate part of Evelyn Wayne's life, she was emotionally scarred from the death of her parents, even though she was too young to really remember them, she was also scarred emotionally by her older brother's disappearance, to which she and Alfred had spared no expense trying to find him with no luck. When she became a professional photographer, she became physically scarred when she accidently took a picture of something she shouldn't have seen. That scar marked her from her right temple to the center of her chin, a reminder to look twice before shooting photos. Seven years after his disappearance Bruce came back and then he became Batman, and that scarred Evelyn's health aw every night she was worrying about her brother and his sanity. Finally she once more became physically scarred when she ran into the burning manor to help her brother and became badly burned on her left hand and entire right arm. She made headlines by refusing to have skin graphs done choosing to wear her scars proudly. These articles would ultimately lead her to meeting a man with his own collection of scars to show.

The Joker had been riding around his car trying to figure out what mayhem to cause the city when he spotted her, she was walking down the street taking pictures of random people and angels. Even though her face was hidden by her camera the burns she proudly displayed were enough to tell Joker just who she was. He kept a clipping of his favorite article about her, even though he knew it word for word. '**Evelyn Wayne refuses skin graph treatment for burns received during Wayne Manor inferno**.' The headline read.

"Stop the car." He commanded, and his driver threw on the breaks.

"What's up boss?"

"I want her." Joker said pointing to Evelyn through the window. His two goons looked at each other a little uneasily, neither had a problem with kidnaping, but kidnaping a socialite in broad daylight on a crowded street was incredibly risky. "Do I have to do everything myself?" He grumbled opening the door.

"No, we got it, Boss, just wait right here." They said and got out of the car and made their way over to the photographer while she was distracted the driver quickly hit the back of her head and knocked her unconscious, the other goon quickly caught her and scooped her up in his arms and rushed back to the car shoving her in the back seat next to the Joker who couldn't hide his glee at getting his new plaything.

"Oh she is lovely." He said, his eyes tracing over the scar on her face then the ones on her arm and hand, slowly and without conscious thought he started brushing his fingers through her hair. "We're going to have so much fun together." Joker whispered in her ear.


	2. Chapter 2

Evelyn came to and found herself handcuffed to a chair, in a dirty, old kitchen in what appeared to be an abandoned house, the back of her head was pounding and she had no idea where she was, but judging from how dark it was outside she figured it was about supper time and knew that Alfred would notice her absence.

"Oh good you're awake." She turned her head to look over her shoulder but couldn't see who it was.

"Who are you?" Evelyn demanded.

"I'm your future Ms. Wayne." The voice said coyly.

"Are you going to kill me then?" She asked, death was not something she feared, after all she did grow up in Gotham.

"Oh no, I wouldn't kill you any more than an art collector would destroy the Mona Lisa. I just wanted to play with you." He appeared in front of her, white face paint was all she noticed at first until she looked into his dark eyes and she couldn't look away.

"Why me?" Evelyn asked.

"Oh I like you. You're not like most people of your um . . . status. Not trying to intimidate me with your name, or bribe me with money. We're going to have so much fun." He said, and clapped his hands excitedly. "I chose you because of this." The clown told her, then started rubbing her burned arm.

"Who are you, besides my future?" She asked, staring into his eyes.

"Just call me Joker."

Bruce sighed when his phone went off while he was out on a date trying to uphold his "playboy" image that Evelyn hated so much.

"Excuse me, ladies." He said, getting up from the table, when he saw it was Alfred calling. "Yes, Alfred?"

"Miss Evelyn hasn't shown up for dinner, sir." Alfred informed and Bruce's brow furrowed in concern, it wasn't like Evelyn to miss dinner with Alfred.

"Perhaps she's sick." Bruce hoped.

"I don't think so, sir, she would have called at least and I haven't heard from her all day."

"All right, I'll head over to her apartment and check it out." He informed, then hung up. Bruce went over to his dates and told them that he had to leave on important family business, but to go ahead and order whatever they wanted, then made his way to his sister's residence. He still didn't understand why she moved to the tiny shoebox of an apartment, something about finding her way. Inside the apartment not a thing was out of place except for her camera and Evelyn herself. Bruce carefully checked everything a second time, but still found no clue as to where she might be, scowling he wrote a note to her telling her he stopped by looking for her and he went out and started his real night life.

"I don't like it, sir." Alfred said as Bruce got ready.

"If we don't hear from her by morning then we'll call Gotham P.D." He assured.


	3. Chapter 3

It's getting late, if I offered to make you, uh, more comfortable, would you promise to behave?" Joker asked, giving an expectant smile.

"What do you think?" Evelyn asked, feeling a bit more confident than she should.

"I hoped you'd say that." He said smiling even bigger. "Very well if you want to stay in this chair then . . ."

"Wait, Joker." She called, she didn't care too much about physical comfort, but there was a physical need she had that could not be ignored. "I need to use the lavatory."

"Hmm, well I think we can make some kind of arrangement." He studied her for a minute then pulled out a key and a switchblade. "If you're a good girl, I won't put any scars on your brother." Evelyn looked at him with wide eyes, slowly she nodded and Joker uncuffed her from the chair, and cuffed her arms in front of her then led her to the bathroom and shoved her inside. As she saw to her bodily functions, in the disturbingly dirty facilities, ignoring the Joker's muttering on the other side of the door she thought about how the mad man knew to threaten Bruce. Once she was finished she stepped out of the bathroom and had expected Joker to lead her to the kitchen but instead he dragged her to a bedroom and threw her down an old, rusted, and squeaky bed.

"What are you doing?" She asked, as he uncuffed one of her hands and attached her to the bed.

"I thought we could snuggle." Evelyn instantly stiffened, especially when he climbed onto the bed and wrapped an arm around her. She hadn't been this close to someone since she was seven years old and Alfred proved to her that there weren't any monsters under her bed.

"Why'd you threaten Bruce?"

"Because, Doll-face, I could that you don't care if I kill you, and you're not afraid of being cut, the only place left to hurt you was your family. Now I got a bank to rob in the morning." He explained, then nuzzled her neck before drifting off to sleep. She laid there awkwardly one arm stretched above her head, with the Joker snuggled next to her. Evelyn vaguely remembered Bruce telling Alfred about a new criminal, a few months ago, and looked over her shoulder at him, then looked down at her left hand, the one that was so badly burned that he no longer had feeling in her palm.

The next morning she woke up and found a tray of food on the table next to the bed, her arm was still cuffed to the brass headboard, and a note on the tray.

_Breakfast is the most important meal of the day._ Evelyn sighed and tried to sit in a comfortable position before pulling the trey on her lap and staring at what looked like it was supposed to be oatmeal. It didn't look appealing but she was hungry, so she closed her eyes and went to eating the food offered to her, missing her own home cooked food or even better, Alfred's cooking. Still she was in no position to complain and she new it.


End file.
